AmericaxReader: Smile
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: How in the world could you forget it was your own birthday? Good thing Alfred remembered for you!


"Wake up sunshine. ~" I groaned, swatting at whoever was trying to wake me up. I heard him chuckle and I managed to open one eye. Two bright, cerulean blue eyes were twinkling at me behind square glasses.

"Al," I moaned turning onto my stomach. "It's too early," I muttered into my pillows, failing to go back to sleep. He laughed loudly and poked my cheek.

"Early? It's ten o' clock babe," he said. I could feel sleep making its way back to me just as I registered his words. _Ten!_ I shot up, almost knocking heads with my boyfriend, and fumbled around trying to get out of bed.

"Ten!? Why didn't you get me up?!" I shrieked as I succeeded in tumbling to the floor and scrambling to get to my closet. I heard a loud thump and turned to see Alfred lying on the floor, holding his sides as he laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked, trying to search through our closet. He pointed at me, trying to catch his breath.

"Y-you…" he gasped, trying to get the air into his lungs to speak. I crossed my arms and glared at him. "It's… S-S-Saturday.!" He fell back laughing again. My eyes widened as the realization hit me.

"Oh. Well then why are you waking me up?" I asked, walked over and kicking him lightly in the side. He sat up, wiping tears from his eyes, and got to his feet.

"'Cause. I have something waiting for you," he said and pulled me into a hug. I quirked an eyebrow as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's not one of your hamburger monuments is it?" I asked. He laughed and snapped his fingers.

"Darn it! You're just too smart for me," he replied sarcastically. He grinned and kissed my forehead. "Just a put a bra and some long pajama bottoms on real quick." My eyes widened and I stared at him. "Please babe," he begged, giving me the kicked puppy dog look. I sighed and pulled away so I could do as he asked. I changed quickly and turned back to Al; only to find he wasn't there. I walked to the door and suck my head out. He wasn't there either.

"Al!" I called, thoroughly confused by now. I heard chuckling from downstairs and followed the sound to the kitchen. "Alfred F. Jones. What are you…" I trailed off, my eyes widening at the sight before me.

At least half of the world meeting stood in my kitchen. Francis, Arthur, Matthew, Ludwig and Italy were all sitting at the table. Lovino and Antonio stood close to them. The Nordic Five were sitting on my counter top, snatching up pieces of bacon from the stove top. Prussia was standing between Francis and Antonio, whispering something to the two and eyeing Matthew. Elizaveta stood next to Roderich, holding her frying pan threateningly just to scare people. Alfred was standing in front of me. His blue eyes glowed with happiness and his mega-watt smile was lopsided as he looked at me.

"Al," I choked, reaching up to cover my mouth. A large banner was hanging up the said 'Happy Birthday' and there was a cake and all sorts of breakfast food, but on the table was a stack off three pancakes with whip cream and a single candle.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" all the countries shouted, realizing I'd come into the room. Tears welled in my eyes as I took in all the grinning faces. Today _was_ my birthday. I'd completely forgotten about it.

"You okay sweetheart?" Alfred said, coming up and cupping my face in his large hands. I nodded, sniffling slightly. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. Everyone laughed as the American spun me around. I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Are you really zat upset about turning twenty-four ma chérie? You know most of us are zousands of years old, except for Alfred and Matzew of course," Francis said, grinning up at me. I choked out a laughed and wiped my eyes.

"No. No it's not that. I just… I just can't believe you guys did this," I said, leaning against Alfred since I didn't trust my legs yet.

"What? You think we'd forget about Al's girl?" Mathias shouted from the counter where he was trying to sneak bacon past Lukas.

"Seriously! You're too awesome for zat frau!" Gilbert said, leaning against the table and winking at me. I giggled and smiled at all the nations.

"Well, what are we doing just sitting here? Don't we have a part to get started?!" I shouted. They all cheered and ran out of the kitchen. We played pin the tail on the donkey, which got absolutely hysterical when Gilbert began chasing Roderich around the room. Then Elizaveta chased Gilbert around with her frying pan. Ludwig ended up with the donkey tail. Tino, Matthias and Emil went and bought me a piñata. I refused to let Italy hold the string while I hit. We did all sorts of crazy stuff, including opening the gifts, which was a fiasco in itself. I felt like a little kid again.

The last thing we did was _karaoke_. Antonio bright his karaoke machine, I wasn't surprised it was his with all the little tomatoes on it, and plugged it up. They made me go first and I sang 'Pretty Girl Rock'. Alfred, and several others, were drooling by the end. They all took turns after that and the last one to go up was Alfred.

"I would like to dedicate this song to the beautiful birthday girl," he said, pressing the button on the machine.

_You're better than the best. I'm lucky just to linger in your light. Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (That's right). Completely unaware_

I grinned up at my boyfriend, trying to hold back giggles as he sang into the tomato microphone. He was smiling down at me, not once breaking eye contact.

_Nothing can compare to where you send me. Let's me know that it's okay (yea it's okay). And the moments when my good times start to fade._

Alfred winked at me, making me laugh against my will. He was so adorable when he was being a dork.

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed. Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head. Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like fool, forget how to breathe. Shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild. Oh, you make me smile._

The silly American reached out for me and I tentatively grabbed my hand. He pulled me forward and twirled me around. I giggled loudly, reminiscing in the glow that was Alfred.

_Even when you're gone. Somehow you come along just like a flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack. And just like that, you steal away the rain and just like that._

This song was us. Everything we'd ever done. I remembered everything as he stood there singing for me. Kicking Alfred out of bed. The poor man singing in the shower. The two of us being so happy we'd spin around in each other's arms and fall down too dizzy to get back up again. Playing old records of ours and spinning around to the old timey songs in the living room. Sunday nights we don't remember but know happened.

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed. Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head. Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like fool, forget how to breathe. Shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild. Oh, you make me smile._

Walking into the kitchen after I'd slept late to find Alfred doing his own little dances while he cooked breakfast. When we went out places, I'd dress nice and I could literally see him stop breathing. We made each other shine and brought out the best in one another. Every now and then, when Alfred fell asleep with his head in my lap, I could hear him humming something in his sleep, something that sounded a lot like my name.

_Don't know how I lived without you, 'cuz every time that I get around you. I see the best of me inside your eyes. You make me smile._

I'd heard stories from the other nations of how crazy Alfred got when he talked about me, but I never knew whether to believe them or not. Every time I caught him looking at me, he was grinning. He looked like such a doofus, but I knew he was simply telling me how much he loved me.

_You make me dance like fool, forget how to breathe. Shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild. Oh, you make me smile._

Alfred was looking at me with those big, beautiful expressive blue eyes of his and I swear I was drowning. His voice was blocking out everything else. I loved him more than anything else in the world. He… he was my world. Alfred was my hero and he loved me so much that not much else mattered.

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed. Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head. Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like fool, forget how to breathe. Shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild. Oh, you make me smile._

Alfred spun me into him, his arm wrapped around my back as I pressed against him. He grinned down at me and barely touched our noses together. I kissed him quickly, laughing along with the others as he tried to recover and finish the song.

_(Oh you make me smile)Oh you make me smile (Oh you make me smile)Oh you make me smile_

Alfred immediately crushed his lips to mine, earning a relatively happy cheer from our friends. I smiled as he pulled away, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Happy twenty fourth hun," he said. I laughed and hugged him.

"Thanks Al," I whispered, kissing his cheek sweetly.

Most of the people were gone now, Matthew, Gilbert, for some unknown reason, and Arthur were the only one who stayed. I was happy that they were the only ones. Alfred was currently dragging me into the kitchen for goodness knows what. He satme down at the kitchen table and hurried to the microwave.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" I asked, leaning forward and drumming my fingers on the table. He chuckled and pulled out the pancakes from this morning.

"I figured you'd want to eat them since you didn't get to this morning," he said, grabbing a bottle of syrup. He set the two in front of me and handed me a fork.

"Al!" I squealed and poured the maple syrup on the pancakes. I took a bite and almost moaned. "They're perfect!" I said, taking another few bites. He grinned and sat down next to me.

"You'll have to thank Mattie. He wouldn't let me or Arthur anywhere near the oven," he replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you Mattie!" I yelled loudly out the kitchen door. I heard laughing a muffled 'you're welcome'. I giggled and turned back to Alfred. "Thank you Alfred. I'd completely forgotten it was my birthday," I said.

"Well, it's a good thing we threw the party. We couldn't have you forgetting something that important," he replied, standing up from his chair. I chuckled as I finished off my plate and stood up too. He pulled me into his arms and rested his forehead against mine. "Happy birthday _," he whispered and kissed me softly. I kissed back but frowned when he pulled back. "You taste like syrup," commented, wiping a stray drop away from my mouth with his thumb.

"You're the one who gave it me the pancakes," I said. He laughed and spun me around, kissing me deeply.

"I love you so much~" he said, cupping my cheek. I grinned and hugged him.

"I love you too babe. Thanks for everything."


End file.
